


Do Better

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Loss of Powers, Married Couple, Pregnant Lena Luthor, blown out powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This was inspired by a prompt I received on tumblr!Kara blows out her powers and Lena is MAD MAD MAD. She is annoyed but still cares for Kara when she brings her home. Like she cleans up her wounds but doesn’t talk to her and is the big spoon but doesn’t say anything. Something along these lines please please please. Preferably married supercorp.orthe one where kara blows out her powers and her pregnant wife has to come pick her up at the deo. she takes her home and cleans her up but refuses to talk to her, until she finally breaks and admits her fears. kara realizes she is in the wrong and needs to do better.





	Do Better

“Lena is going to kill me.” Kara groaned as she slowly sat up. She was in the med bay at the DEO with her sister and Winn who seemed to be running diagnostics on her.

Alex sighed and stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on her fragile sister’s shoulder. She lowered her back down to a lying position as she checked vitals on her tablet and nodded, “Yeah, she probably will.” Alex agreed, knowing all too well how much Lena cares about Kara’s well being. They’re married and expecting after all.

Kara tried to take a breath in, but as her chest rose she felt a sharp pain in her right side. When she lifted her shirt she saw a bruise the size of a softball forming there. It was bright red and she could feel it pulsating. After seeing that she was suddenly hyper aware of everything that hurt on her body. She brought her hand to her right eyebrow and winced at the pain she felt on contact, surely there was a small cut and bruise there as well. She licked her lips and tasted the unfamiliar saltiness of dried blood as her tongue ran over the small slit on her lower lip. Various other places on her body were sensitive to touch and she could only imagine how long it’s going to be before the cold sets in. She could already feel the headache forming and groaned at the thought.

Kara always thought humans got sick easily, but they’ve got nothing on a blown out Kryptonian.

Admittedly, she should have called for help as soon as she gauged just how strong this alien was. She should have asked J’onn for backup, but she just wanted to get it over with and get home to her pregnant wife. She had already missed dinner and she knew waiting for J’onn to show up would just make Lena wait longer.

Clearly that plan did not work out in her favor.

“Speak of the devil.” Winn grumbled quietly as he nodded toward the glass window where Lena was approaching. She had clearly already been ready for bed when she got the call about Kara’s current state. She was dressed in jeans and a NCU sweatshirt that she must have thrown on to drive over. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had hardly any makeup on.

It was about two in the morning and most everyone had gone home for the night once Supergirl was back and the alien was successfully apprehended. The only people left in the building were the three of them and J’onn who was busy filling out some essential paperwork in his office.

Lena didn’t say anything when she entered the room, only crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Kara with defeated expression. Kara couldn’t even make proper eye contact, only slowly sitting up with the help of Winn as he guided her.

Alex took that moment to pull Lena aside, “Hey, how are you holding up?” she questioned before getting into the real conversation.

“I’m five and a half months pregnant and I just got a call in the middle of the night saying that my wife, who was supposed to be home hours ago, blew out her powers and wasn’t doing so great.” Lena deadpanned. She and Alex have always been brutally honest with one another.

“That’s,” Alex couldn’t come up with an explanation other than, “fair.” She looked to her sister who was struggling to rise without wincing. As soon as her feet hit the ground she leaned into Winn who was easily able to support her full weight, a major contrast to the usual. “She’s pretty roughed up this time.” Alex sighed.

Lena cast her gaze to her wife and couldn’t help the pain that surged to her heart at the sight. Kara is her rock and has always been the strongest person in her life, both literally and figuratively. She had only seen her blow out her powers twice before this. Once when they were just friends and once in their early dating stages. She remembers each call just as clear as if it were yesterday.

This time was so much worse.

She wanted to be angry. She wanted to yell and scream. She wanted to remind Kara of how much is at stake here and how badly things could have gone. But, she knew Kara needed her so she bit her tongue and approached the blonde with her arms outstretched.

Winn happily shifted Kara’s weight off of his body and onto Lena’s. Kara snaked her arm around Lena’s neck and leaned into her side with a soft groan. Lena brought her arm to wrap around Kara’s waist, sure not to press into the injury she seemed to be nursing on her side. “Thank you.” she spoke softly to Winn before slowly guiding Kara toward the door.

“Lena, I-” Kara tried, her voice cracking.

“Don’t.” Lena whispered, not wanting to make a scene right here. She was angry, scared, frustrated and most of all tired. If Kara pushed the right buttons this would end badly and she just desperately wanted to get her home.

“Feel better, kid.” Alex ruffled Kara’s hair as she passed, crossing her arms and watching her sister-in-law lead their favorite person out the door.

When they arrived back to their apartment Lena ended up needing help from her driver, George, to get Kara up to their floor. When they were successfully through the door she gave him a generous tip and thanked him for the extra help.

Lena led Kara to the bedroom, still being sure to move slowly as she lowered her to the bed. She helped her wife out of her shoes and socks as she couldn’t even bend down to take them off on her own. She did everything in silence and Kara was too nervous to break it.

She helped Kara pull the loose fitting DEO t-shirt that Alex must have given her over her head. Kara winced when she had to raise her arms and Lena winced when she was finally able to see some of the real damage done. She gently pressed on Kara’s shoulder so she would lay back on the bed, an action Kara was much too eager to do.

Lena rand her fingers gently over the big red mark on her wife’s side, deciding that Kara was going to need to apply some ice for relief more than anything. Of course she should have her powers back before the bruises fully heal anyway, but Lena could only imagine how much they are throbbing in the moment.

When she left the room Kara didn’t say a word. When she returned with an ice pack wrapped in a towel and pushed it against Kara’s side, she didn’t say a word. When she moved Kara’s hand so it could hold the ice pack in place while Lena did some further investigation of her injuries, Kara couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I’m sorry.” Kara whispered, craning her neck to see Lena examining some smaller bruises just above her waist. The grey DEO sweatpants were still loosely hanging around her hip bones as Lena hadn’t gotten that far yet. But, Kara could feel the sting of a cut Alex tried to stitch on the back of her leg and knew Lena wasn’t going to be happy.

Lena didn’t acknowledge Kara’s apology, only moving her hands to tug slightly on the sweatpants. She slowly removed them, catching Kara’s right leg as she pulled the clothing off and tossed it to the side.

The gasp she released couldn’t be hidden this time.

Sure, Alex wasn’t bad at stitching. She did have a degree after all, but it wasn’t necessarily in medicine. When J’onn first landed at the DEO with a seemingly lifeless Kara hanging in his arms the first thing everyone noticed was the piece of blood soaked cloth wrapped around her calf.

It turned out that the alien was able to get one of it’s many sharp talons on Kara as a last ditch effort after she blew out her powers and before J’onn could apprehend him. The cut was long and deep, deep enough to require a makeshift stitch job from her sister.

Lena cradled the leg in her hands, sliding to sit on the bed beside her wife and bringing it to rest on her lap. There was bruising all around the wound and bits of dried blood where Kara had been in too much pain to let Alex clean up. “Alex tried to clean it.” Kara assured, “But I wouldn’t let her.”

Lena reached for the ice pack, removing the cloth which was now slightly damp from the melting ice and started to gently dab. Kara flinched with the first few touches, but grew tolerant as Lena made quick work to clean her up.

Somewhere between mending the wounds and Lena cleaning up the blood stained towels and melted ice packs, Kara fell asleep. When Lena finally returned to the room, a hand on her belly and her feet throbbing she saw her wife in only her underwear passed out on the bed. All of her wounds, from the giant bruise on her side to the long gash on her leg to the multiple cuts and bruises all over her body and face were on display and Lena couldn’t stand the sight. She sat on the bed beside her wife and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close without waking her.

She began to cry.

She was angry, so, so angry. Kara had promised her she would be careful. She promised her she would stop thinking with her fists and start thinking with her head. She promised her that no matter what she would come home at the end of the day. Today she almost didn’t.

Lena was angry, but she was also scared.

Kara is the center of her world and if she’s being honest, she always has been. She’s the only person who can make Lena smile just by being in a room. She can make Lena believe in herself even when she’s in her deepest ruts. She can make her laugh like nobody's watching. Most recently, she made her the happiest woman in the world when she agreed to try for children with her. They were finally getting the life that they had been talking about for years. But part of the deal was that Kara would start allowing people to help her. She was already training Nia to be in the field alone and J’onn was there to help if needed. Kara just can’t seem to give it up and while it is one of the most frustrating things, it’s also one of the many reasons Lena fell in love with her.

Kara must have felt the movement from Lena’s silent sobs because she slowly rolled over, groaning the whole time. She came face to face with puffy-faced wife who just sniffled and looked away. “Hey.” Kara reached for Lena’s face, rubbing her thumb on her temple.

Lena didn’t say anything. 

“I messed up.” Kara admitted quietly.

Lena couldn’t help but let out a stifled laugh, “Yeah, you did.”

Kara pulled a small smile. She knew she was in trouble but just finally hearing the sound of Lena’s voice was a relief. “I’m sorry.”

“You said that.” Lena clapped back immediately, “It doesn’t really change anything.”

Kara nodded, feeling defeat already. “I know.”

A few beats of silence passed. Kara was too nervous to speak, knowing whatever she had to say to defend herself would be lost on deaf ears.

“I was scared, Kara.” Lena began, blinking quickly to avoid more tears from falling. It didn’t work. “When Alex called I-” Kara decided not to interrupt. She really didn’t want to hear this, but she needed to. “She said that you were hurt and that it was bad this time. She tried not to sound too urgent but I could hear it in her voice.” Lena sniffled, “Alex doesn’t get scared, Kara. But she was so, so scared.”

Kara could feel the heat building in her own eyes. She didn’t mean to cause so much pain for everyone. She was only trying to do what she thought was right. “I thought I could handle it.” Kara whispered, her words barely passing her lips.

It was Lena who brought her hand to Kara’s face this time. She let her thumb drag over the cut on her wife’s eyebrow and pressed their foreheads together. “You have more than yourself to think about now. More than me to think about.”

Kara let her other hand drag slowly over Lena’s belly, gently caressing the small baby bump. “I know.”

Lena leaned forward and captured her wife’s lips in a gentle, loving kiss. She nuzzled her nose against Kara’s and sighed, finally giving into her exhaustion. “Do better, please.”

Kara nodded, kissing Lena’s forehead and letting her own eyes drift shut. “I will, I promise.”

They fell asleep like that. Lena with her arms wrapped around Kara. Kara with one arm wrapped around her wife and one hand resting on their future. It was about time she started listening to her own motto.

Stronger together.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me if you want over on tumblr
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com
> 
> i also have a ko-fi link over there if you wanna buy me a beer


End file.
